The Legend
by Taintless
Summary: The Legend of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, and of love. Small oneshot. Revised, and thanks added.


They had shown everyone. Everyone had said that they were too different, from two completely different worlds. Nobody could understand what drew Draco Malfoy, a frankly wanted young man, perceived as dark and dangerous as the devil, to her. That Malfoy boy couldn't be with that small Muggle Born, could he? A poor plain girl, with a large forehead and an unclear complexion, couldn't attract such a young man, could she?

Apparently she could.

And everyone else tutted about what a responsible girl she had been, before her heart had told her such frivolous lies. About how nice and ordinary she had once been, before the devil had kidnapped her.

And yet there they were, together by a simple chance. By simple luck. Nobody really knew how they ended up in the Room of Requirement that night. Legend went that she had turned up after him, storming in, eyes burning, after falling out with her two friends. Ranting to herself about how they could never understand, never get her for what she was.

And then she'd froze. Frozen, lips parted, one leg wild before the other, eyes flooding, cheeks flushed, and stared at him.

And he'd frozen as well, or so legend tells us. Frozen, sitting down, with his head in his hands, bags under his eyes, defenceless and alone, for the first time in her presence. With a tiredness and weariness about him that simply made her stare and not growl or run away.

And so he'd sighed, "I suppose you want to sit down?"

A reluctant invitation but still an invitation and one Hermione Granger had accepted, for reasons we'll never understand. Maybe she was just tired, like him. Tired from the lives they'd been given; tired of their limited friends, tired of the pointless grudges they held.

And so Hermione and Draco got to know each other. Soon they didn't just talk, but understand each other. Soon they were hugging, holding hands, kissing, close friends, best friends, more than best friends. They had each other, just when they needed each other.

And they rowed. Oh yes, they rowed. They had differences, all right, but their similarities out-weighed these by much. But sometimes they shouted, and yelled, cried and screamed. Sometimes they thought that everyone was right, all their friends, enemies, teachers, sometimes they stood on the brink, teetering on the edge, peering down with grim resignation. But the two couldn't keep away from each other, and everyone began to realise that.

And so they stayed together, together, and nobody really could believe it but legend tells us, the two didn't care. They didn't give a damn. They had their troubles but they had each other; and that was always more important to them.

The Dark War happened, of course, that was inevitable. There were loses, so many loses, and Hermione and Draco hung on to each other as they both suffered, as they both lost nearly everyone but each other.

The Light won but barely, and there was hardly any victory. Nobody ever celebrated out loud and Draco and Hermione had their own quiet celebration, lots of smiling as they connected together, closer than ever. They had each other, they had more than most people ever had in a lifetime and they were happy.

And so they had shown everyone.

The story is still told in Hogwarts. Students don't believe it though. How could a Slytherin and Gryffindor, a pureblood and a Muggle Born, a popular kid and an insufferable know-it-all, get together? It was impossible, mere nonsense to be told for one's small minded amusement.

Only those that were smart enough to believe in love believed in the story and, as usual, they were right.

* * *

_Now, only a couple of changes made. I'm quite happy with this already._

_Thanks to the people who reviewed this one-shot:_

_**Lisi, etcies, WalkbeneaththeWillowTree** (Yeah, I thought so too, but, hey, we can't always stick to what we want, can we?) **Halfhand** (Thanks!), **snowyangel** (I changed the unliked fool thing – I didn't like that. And I kept the popular kid – it was sort of exaggerating, but I wanted the contrast there.) **xxcrystaldreamxx** (Just keep doin' what you're doing' and I'll be happy**), sugarnspice522**, **PinkTribeChick** (There was one piece of dialogue:P) and** illyria-light**._


End file.
